Hi! I'm Gaara's little sister!
by alleyelric
Summary: A young girl named Airi has a terrifying secret, an insane brother, and a secret lover. Who will be her lover? Whats going to happen? She lives in Suna with her 1 sister and 2 brothers. One of which is her twin, Gaara. Her life is not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7

" Airi...come on. We're leaving."

"Oh! My apoligies brother..."

"Ya Airi! What were you thinkin about? Boys?"

"SHUT UP KANKURO!"

"Ohh, so it was boys. So who is it? Hachiro? Oooh or Isamu?" Temari teased.

"You two shut up. My little sister does not think about boys," Gaara turned his head towards me. "Or do you...if so tell me, i'll kill them."

"Brother...i do NOT think about boys."

"Alright then...lets get moving." Gaara walked ahead while me and temari drifted back behind Kankuro.

"So who was it?"

"Hideki. Hehe. He asked me out!"

"Shh, not so loud! they'll hear you! Gaara and kankuro are protective enough! So...what'd you say?"

"I said i would think about it."

"No way! You should definately say yes!"

" What are you two talkin about? Sounds like something you dont want us to hear." Said Kankuro facing me and temari.

"OH! Hahah! its nothing big brother! Nothing at all." i finished the last sentence slowly, kinda like the way kankuro talks, alot of sarcasm in that.

"Ahh, i see, so whens your date with hideki?" Gaara then turned around and looked as if he would kill me.

" Hideki huh? Lets go back i need to finish him off."

"I dont have a date with him! I-i-i said no!" Gaara then stopped.

"I'll deal with him later then."

Kankuro's pov

She's so cute when she calls me big brother! Temari is a little older than me so she gives me a bunch of crap if i protect her from boys i dont want her dating but Airi's my little sis so i have power over her! Score one for the cat dude! I smiled as she sighed in relief and ran over to gaara and held his arm. Of course he just kept that same look on his face. Even with his twin...He needs to be nicer to her! Whatever..'s pov

"You have no need to do that brother. I'm sure being rejected is enough hurt."

"Why is that?" Gaara asked in his normally cold tone.

"A wound to the heart...is harder to heal than a wound to the body" I remember what our so called "uncle" told him a while ago. A wound to the heart is harder to heal than a wound to the body. And thats exactly what gaara has.- Though it doesent seem like it...he shows affection for me. Not much..no not much but enough to make me feel important.- Since gaara has that stupid Shukaku sand spirit in him he was shunned by most of the village. It is unfair! And he thinks its HIS fault mommy died.

But honestly since im the younger one...it was mine...Gaara he was the first born out of the two of us...so he took the shukaku...and i got nothing...as far as i know...im nothing special just an average konoichi. Nothing special..im not a genius i dont have a kekkai genkai i dont even have a special weapon! I'm completely useless. But my brothers protect me and my sister gives me advice. People...they think im... happy. Which i am! But i worry about gaara. He secludes himself. He doesent even trust temari or kankuro...ok mabye just kankuro but its kankuro! I ran up and looped my arm around gaara's. I smiled and giggled.

" Aww look Airi's real crush is her brother!" I swung around-unlooping my arm which made a sad gaara- and stomped up to kankuro-who had made the remark.

"I. AM. NOT! Havent you EVER heard of TWINS! Your so stupid Kankuro! You make me so mad sometimes!You should just go d-" I felt sand looping around my waste. I turned and looked at gaara. "Yes brother?" He didnt say anything just brought me closer with his sand and when i was close enough picked me up and put me on his back. I giggled. "Thank you gaara-kun!"

"Welcome...Kankuro leave airi alone..or i'll kill you."

"sorry gaara-sama." I turned and stuck out my tongue to kankuro and he stuck his out to me and smirked. I hugged gaara. You may ask...how am on his back when he has his sand gourd?(Which i dont have) Well it was floating! Shukaku likes me so he is nice to me! Well you know nice for a sand spirit that is. I started singing a song i had heard on the radio.

"Oh god i did the wrong thing, to the right girl, My mind was only in it for a minute, had a bad fling with a good girl, I was stupid and dumb not giving a, The blank stare out the window, if i could just sober up i could just admit, i did the wrong thing to the right girl it was your world baby and i just lived in it!" Temari giggled. Kankuro smiled and gaara well...its gaara he smirked.

"Airi...Shukaku likes your singing...sing more."

"Yes Sir!" I said fake saluting. Teamri laughed again.

"Bum bum bum bum bum bum bumb bum bum bum bum BUM BUM! Mr. sandman!Bring me a dream! Bum bum Bum BUM!Make him the cutest that i've ever seen. Bum bum bum Bum. Give him two lips like roses and clovers! Bum bum Bum BUM!Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over!" Kankuro and temari than BURST out laughing! I was chuckling my self.

"Shukaku wont stop laughing...and neither will you guys..whats so funny." he asked in a cold but curious tone like when her was younger.

" The song reminds us of you! Mr. sandman!" He glared at me for a second then looked away.

"Sing a different song...that one annoys me." He said monotonely.

"Okay okay! Yeesh!"

"little child, be not afraid

though rain pounds harshly against the glass

like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid

though thunder explodes and lightning flash

illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

and someday you'll know

that nature is so

the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land

on forests and sand

makes the beautiful world that you'll see

in the morning

little child, be not afraid

though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

little child, be not afraidthough wind makes creatures of our trees

and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand

and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was alittle child, and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came

to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown

and these years have shown

that rain's a part of how life goes

but it's dark and it's late

so I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morningthe rain'll be gone in the morning

but I'll still be here in the morning"

(Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng)

" I liked that one." Kankuro said when i was done.

"Ya but it made me sleeeeepy"

"Get some rest." Gaara said and i obeyed leaning my head on his shoulder.

" Airi wake up..." I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust to light. I looked around. We were at the Konohagakure gates. In the fire country. I hopped off of Gaara's back and his gourd flew to his back resuming its place.

" Hey sister here's your passport." Temari said. I decided to look cute for the villagers-and brothers- and hold her hand. She laughed and whispered in my ear,

"Good call we might be able to get a nicer appearace. Ha like that would be easy to do since we have those two." I giggled. Me and temari are very VERY close. Since we're the only girls we are pretty much best friends. We never fought once.

"Aww look the sisters are being retarded again!" Thats it! He wont stop freaking annoying me!

"SHUT UP KANKURO YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOUR NOT A GIRL AND YOU DONT HAVE SIBLING THAT WOULD DO THAT! STOP TEASING ME YOUR BEING MEAN! JUST STOP IT! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO CRAWL UNDER SOME SAND AND DIE!" Every one god we waited outside of the gates for a little bit so no one heard us. Gaara looked infuriated that kankuro made me mad. Temari was smirking like she finally got to see my bad side. And kankuro...he looked between victorious,heartbroken and surprised. I flung my head down.

"I-i'm sorry brother! Im so sorry! I didnt mean it!"

"Dont apoligize to kankuro airi...he doesent deserve it. Gaara grabbed my hand and led me into the village. I swear i saw kankuro smirk! That jerk!

Temari's pov (Temari: About time! Me: Yahahha!*pumps fist into air* Temari:*shakes head* Me: What?)

Hm, so that thing sealed inside of her does have alittle strength on her. That or she was just REALLY pissed at kankuro. But DAMN gaara looked angry. I better stay away from him. Kankuro walked over to me.

"Well...our plan worked..."

"Ya, i honestly didnt think she would be so mean. Well, she is gaara's sister."

"Ya and we're his older brother and sister! Jeez kankuro i think you went to far."

" Shut up Temari like you could sugar coat it."

"I was enjoying holding her hand."

"Whatever lets go check in."

Airi's povA couple hours have passed from that little incident. I was walking with gaara when he stopped.

"Kankuro is messing with someone...mabye he'll kill him...:)" I took a step away from gaara when he said that. He didnt seem to notice. He walked over to a tree and walked up it. How the HECK does he do that? I followed but decided to walk behind the tree like...a normal person..._. I saw a rock fly from the tree i was hiding behind.

I looked up and a pale skined, dark-duck butt-haired boy wearing blue ninja shirt with a fan on the back, white ninja shorts and blue ninja shoes. Well he apparently through the rock and it hit serves him right! The blonde boy-who was yelling at kankuro to put the little boy kankuro was terrorizing down-took a step back. The young boy kankuro was threatening ran behind him. Right next to the blondie was a-pretty- pink haired girl. I found out the blondie was Naruto and the little kid was Konohamaru.

"Loser" The boy with duck butt hair said.

"Sasuke!" The pink haired said getting all fangirly.

"Hey boss why arent you cool like that" Konohamaru said.

There was two kids around naruto now. One with orange hair in to pigtails but they were standing up on her head and she had cute little red cheeks. The other one had snot dripping from his nose and had this rimmed glasses. Their names were apparently Moegi and then got annoyed and pulled out crow.

"Kankuro! Your not really gonna use the crow are you?"

"Kankuro...your a disgrace to our village...stop fooling around.."Brother said coming down from a branch right next to the so called Sasuke.

"W-we're sorry gaara." Temari said in fear.

"But they challenged us you see-"

"Shut up...Or i'll kill you."

"Yes gaara, i was out of line. im sorry i w-was out of line."

"I am sorry for any trouble he has caused you." Gaara said teleporting with his sand from the tree to a spot next to temari and kankuro.

"Brother.." I whispered.

Duck butt looked down at me wide eyed not realizing i was there. His eyes widened more when he saw the resemblence between me and gaara. So he notice the look in his eyes already? Temari was still blushing-from seeing sasuke...pfft sisters- when she said, "Airi where are you?" I stepped out behind the tree.

"Right here sister." I replyed proudly. I smiled at gaara. He nodded back. I leaned against the tree and crossed my arms at the same time gaara crossed his. What a coincidence. It must be Twinicale powers! Muahaha!

The pink haired girl looked to me with shock than-what i presume- eyed me a second looking for my headband. I lifted it from the brown leather strap-that mean and gaara both had that we used to carry weapons...well i did- and showed it to her. She blinked and i mouthed "Sand village" She nodded and smiled at her. I smiled 's nice!

Gaara then glanced towards me signaling they were leaving and pretty much asking if i wanted to go with them or stick around. I shook my head and he sighed. Kankuro looked at me and smirked. In kankuro country that meant be careful.

"Come on lets go we're not here to play games"

"Hey wait! By looking at your headbands," she passed a glance at me smiling," Your from the Village hidden in the sand. I know the fire country and wind country are allies but Shinobi from another country cant enter anothers village without permission. State your purpose."

"Where do you live? Under a rock?Of course we have permission. We're here for the chunnin exams." Temari said holding out her chunnin exam passport. "Get the picture?"

"The chunnin exams? What that?Well i've never heard of any chunnin exams. Believe it." Naruto asked with squinty eyes. Makes sense he has pure blue eyes. The sun must be hard on them...just then i saw a crow fly by. Isnt that the signal for the jounins with teams to have them participate in the exams?

"I believe it all right that your totally clueless."

"Hey boss those are the exams a genin has to take to become a full on chunnin." Konohamaru said with moegi by his side.

"Oh! Than why didnt you say so i am so there!"

"Heh" Gaara well...i really dont know what that is. Heh...crap now im doing. Hn...nah...heh...Grr! Quit it Airi! Jeez sometimes i think i have a.d.h.d or a.d.d..Gaara turned around and started walking being followed by temari and kankuro. Sasuke jumped down from the tree then.

"Hey wait whats your name." He more demanded than asked.

"Who? Me?" Temari said blushing and flirting. She's so boy crazed! Its hilarious!

"No. The one with the gourd." Gaara than turned around.

"My name is Gaara of the desert. Im curious about you to. Who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." A wind passed by and blew may hair around.

"Hey! I bet your dying to know my name!" I laughed! Haha dying...get it because he...nevermind.

"I couldnt care less." Than my three older sibling jumped off, most likely back to the hotel.

"Hey konohamaru, I am uncool or something?"

"Well compared to Sasuke, your pretty lame."

"KYAAA! I wont let you show me up sasuke!"

"Hn , back off loser." I then stepped away from the tree i was leaning on.

"Excuse me. But i would like to know your name." I asked smiling. They all looked up.

"Right...your the girl that was hiding behind the tree." Sasuke said.

"Hey! You look ALOT like that Gaara freak!" I got an irk mark and im eyebrow twitched.

"First! He's not a freak! Second! I'M HIS TWIN SISTER!" The three academy kids jumped back behind naruto as a dark aura surounded me as i was still annoyed.

"Hn, dont listen to the loser...I am Sasuke Uchiha, Who are you." My dark aura went away and i became happy and bubbly making the kids come out from behind naruto and move closer to me.

"I am Airi!"

"Hi airi!" Sakura giggled. "I am Sakura Haruno! Its nice to meet you! Your nothing like your brother!" She said shaking my hand and i happily shaked in return.

"Hehe! Ya i know he can be very cold. And its nice to meet you too! By the way i think your hair is pretty!" She smiled bigger.

"Thank you! I like yours its so rare!"

"HIYA! IM NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT! I LIKE RAMEN IN A CUP BUT HATE THE THREE MINUTES YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT TO HEAT UP! BELIEVE IT!" i giggled.

"Oh! And my dream is to become the hokage! BELIEVE IT!" I laughed and shook his hand.

"Hi Naruto!"

be careful, dont get too used to them, somethings coming. 'what the? wh-who's saying that! Why are you in my head!' i thought to the strange voice. that doesent matter now, enjoy yourself now. I will protect you when the time comes. The strange voice disappeared.

" Hey so are you guys going take the chunnin exams?" I asked to the three.

"Oh! Im sure we are!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn, it will be easy."

"YA BELIEVE IT! THEN I'LL BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO HOKAGE!" I smiled with my eyes closed.

" Well good luck to all of you!" They all gave me good lucks too.

Warn them...'Umm...o-okay' I told the voice.

"Oh and if you want to survive in the forest," My voice got deadly serious which made them pay more attention. ".gaara. You will surely die." I looked up to them with pleading eyes. They nodded yes and turned to leave as did I.

"Hey! Wait Airi!" I turned around to see sakura running after me.

"Yes sakura-chan?" She scribbled something down on paper.

"Here! Here's my phone number." Naruto then ran up with two pieces of paper. I took out three pieces of my own paper-that i actualy write my phone number on before hand just in case- and gave one to sakura and the other two to Naruto. Sakura waved and skipped away.

"Here its mine and sasuke's number. I was just waiting for sakura to leave. She uh...is one of the...um" Naruto struggled to find the right word. " One of the 'fangirls' of sasuke?"

"Haha, yea" He said putting his hand behind his head. I laughed.

"Thats fine i think sasuke turned my sister into too. Grr now i have to hear her ranting!"

"You can come with us if you want!" I blushed. "U-um no thats fine! I dont want to intrude! Besides you gotta train for the chunnin exams! Besides wont you keep you sensei waiting." Sakura and naruto laughed.

"no! He's always at least three hours late!"

"Haha! Well good luck! Sakura! We she totally get together sometime!"

"Yea! I'll call you kay?"

"C'mon losers lets go." Naruto ran off waving as sakura just waved real quick trying to cling to sasuke. And sasuke...well he actually waved to me. Not just a nod. Cool.

aww look he likes you! How cute! So Kawaii!

'WHO ARE YOU!'

Sry this was so bad guys! :) I think this is the longest i've ever written! Luv u all! And yes i did make the last picture! :D And if u want to message or give me a banner (or draw some pics of airi) Go on ahead i dont bite!


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7's Pov (Sasuke: Seriously...the ENTIRE team...good luck Me: Shut up duck butt! :D Naruto: She can do it! Believe it Sakura: ... Me: wow she has no- Sakura: CHA LETS GET ON WITH THE STUPID STORY! Me:...dont forget teamwork... Team7: SHUT IT ALLY!)

We walked towards our meeting place. No doubt that kakashi will be...HOLY CRAP! "Kakashi! Your on time!" Naruto shouted. "I can be on time sometimes...Now your the ones who are 30 minutes late." "Sorry sensei! We met someone from Suna who are taking the exams!" "Hm, oh yes well i know this is sudden but here" Kakashi passed out papers. "Its for the chunnin exams if you want to join. Mabye even get to see your little friend from Suna." He said cheerily. "HEY KAKASHI SENSEI! CAN OUR FRIEND COME TO TRAINING TOMORROW!" We covered our ears-except naruto- because of his loudness.

Sasuke's Pov (Sasuke: Gave up huh? Me: Shut up... Naruto: Hey! Why does he get a pov! Me: Uh..um...he's vital to airi's relationship with konoha? Sasuke: Is this a fanfic? Good...Airi's cute. Me: *looks around* few sakura isnt her-*Is tackled by sakura and ino*

I covered my ears as naruto yelled. "Hmm, i suppose. Would you like that sakura? Sasuke?" "Ya! Her names Airi and she is SO nice!" He laughed then looked at me. "Is that okay with you sasuke?" 'Hn...mabye she's as strong as her siblings...' I accidently started day dreaming about how strong she might be. "Sasuke? Sasukkee?" "OI SASUKE KAKASHI'S TALKIN TO YA! BELIEVE IT!" My eyes widened and i turned to face kakashi. "Uh...ahem" i cleared my throught. "Yeah...fine with me...hn" "Okay! Its settled! Airi will train with us tomorrow." Everyone was excited. Pfft its just a girl. A lousy...incompetant...smart...kind...pretty...AhHHHH! NO! She's stupid like everyone else is! After that and a few exercises we all went home.

Airi's pov

" Kankuro im borrrrred!" We were all sitting in a circle. Me, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. " Oh! I have an idea! Ok lets think of the most..er...perverted song and sing it!" o_OTemari -_- Gaara...8Dme..."Wow...Kankuro...your a perv." I said laughing inwardly. "Whatever lets just play!" "Okay!" Me and temari said in unison. "Temari first!" "OK...

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe

But you keep frontin'

Sayin' what you gon' do to me

But I ain't seen nuttin'

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe

But you keep frontin'

Sayin' what you gon' do to me

But I ain't seen nuttin'

Typical and hardly

The type I fall for

I like it when the physical

Don't leave me askin' for more

I'm a sexy mama

Who knows just how to get what I wanna

What I wanna do is bring this on ya

Back up all the things that I told ya

You've been sayin'

All the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here

To help take this off

Baby can't you see

How these clothes are fittin' on me

And the heat comin' from this beat?

I'm about to blow, I don't think you know" OoO WTH! I scooted closer to gaara. "Gaara...i think we're the only not perverted siblings!" "Agreed" He said in his montonic deep voice. "Alright my turn! You and me baby aint nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel!" "That was short..." Temari said. "Well i didnt want airi to hear the entire song..." "Ahh right." I pouted. Im always the baby! "Your turn gaara." "No" "Okay airi." i smirked my gaara smirk and when that happens they know im planning something. "Uh oh.." "W-what song?"

I whispered to gaara. He looked at me and sighed. " do i have to" "Pleasssssse! It wouldnt make as good as a song! And i want to beat them!" "Fine."

"chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nururu rero rero

chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nururu rero rero

chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nururu rero rero

chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nururu rero rero

chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura" .com/watch?v=Yj5PsEhIU18( if u guys dont know its um..well...its the perfect song for Orochimaru and sasuke...*sigh* just dont look it up...u dont want to)

O_o o_O...They looked at me wide eyed. "Where the HECK did you learn that song?" "I have my ways.!" I sang! Well...i knew sensei was watching so i asked. "So sensei who won!" He stepped out of the shadows. "I uh think you did airi." I smirked and pecked gaara on the cheek for helping me. He smirked slightly.

Thats when i heard it...the knock on the door! "The door the door is knocking! The door," I sang the wonder pets tune, "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" i yelled the last part so they could here me. I ran to the door and sasuke was standing there. By now my sibling were spying on me...well gaara was just "eating" jeez! Even he has that trait! And he's freaking emotionless! "Sasuke?" "Hn, my team mates are idiots. They wanted to know if you would like to train with us tomorrow. But they forgot that they needed to ask." I chuckled. "Do i hav-" "Yes." My eyebrow twitched at how calm/laid back/serious he was. "Alright! I'll come! What time?" "Do you like going early." "Yes im normally the first one to training in suna." "Then i'll pick you up at least wake up around five so you can get ready." And with that he walked away and i shut the door. Temari raced to my side and squealed. "YOUR SO LUCKY! Why do you always get the hotties?" I took a few steps towards gaara knowing temari just went fangirl. " Nice sis. He's the last Uchiha. He's the only survivor of the massacre. A very powerful friend." And gaara...for the first time...SHOWED EMOTION IN FRONT OF TEMARI AND KANKURO OMY HOLY CUPCAKES! "GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" i screamed and ran and hugged him spinning him around! "What the hell got into you" "Language!" He sighed walked up to our room. Yes me and gaara share a room. What? We cant be close? We ARE twins. "Whats with him? First hhe shows concern than gets all emotional on me!" "Probably because he doesent approve of the Uchiha picking you up for training." I looked back. Its just training. "Well he can just suck it up." I said my mood getting sour. oO Oo temaria and kankuro. "You seem to be getting a temper eh sis?" "Ya i've never heard you say that about anyone." "Shutup" I said crossing my arms and walking out the door. They looked at each other worried.

' No...i-its taking affect already' temari thought.

' Sister...dont turn out like gaara...please' Kankuro thought.

I ran down street. Obviously, angry. "Grr, i need ramen to calm myself down." Luckily our father is the kazekage so we're always loaded on money. My mood brightened to my usual self. 'I dont know why i got so mad...its weird.'

_Very sorry airi. You just had a small build of anger in you and i decided to get rid of it_

'WHO ARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!' The voice then disappeared.

I reached a small but well built shop that said "Ichiraku's Ramen". And thats where i met my buddy Naruto chowing down on ramen. '*sigh* He's eaten so much he wont be able to pay for it'. I walked up and sat next to him. "Hi Naruto!" He looked at me with with ramen in his mouth. He sucked it up and said "Hi Airi! How are ya! Believe it!" I laughed. "I'm fine! How are you Naruto!" "I'M AWESOME! Say are you sure your okay?" "Ya i'm fine! Why do you ask." "You look troubled. Believe it." "Haha, i do? well I just got in a fight with Gaara, temari and kankuro." "Yikes, your not afraid about gaara?" "Na, besides if he did one day decide to..you know..i wouldnt mind. As long as thats what he wanted." I smiled. "Hi welcome to Ichiraku's what can i get 'cha?" "Oh! I'll take..." I looked to naruto for help deciding. "She'll take the miso ramen with some sugared dangos!" He shouted. The man smiled and looked to me. I nodded yes and he went to get it ready. The man came back and gave me my food. Me and naruto ate in silence since we were both VERY hungry. Naruto and I finished up and he looked worried. "I'll pay for it naruto." I said bluntly-kinda like sasuke- and gave the man the money. I smiled to Naruto. He stared wide eyed. "T-that was over 40,000 yen (i think $400 dollars in American money)..." "Yes well my father _is_ the Kazekage..." He started choking on his own spit. I just got off the stool and walked away letting him sort that out. I kept walking until i reached a creepy old looking place. I crinkled my nose. I wasnt even in the compound and i could smell dried old blood. Did i mention i have an amazing nose for blood of all kinds? I can smell A, B, AB,O and identify any one i have seen before by their blood. I could be blind and just smell someone in the room and know who they are. You kinda get the sensitive smell when your brother is a serial killer :). " Airi?" I gasped turning around to see who the mysterious person was.

ANNNND cliffhanger! Not much of one (if ur like me and spoil evry thing for yourself by knowing the stupid surprise as soon as they give u the first clue D:) :) nxt one should be coming out soon. And Thx SOOOO much to Lena-chan (lena979) for Messaging me! Lots of thx to her! Oh and ya! Forgot to tell ya! :) I'm gonna make LOTS of airi pics for u guys so expect one after evry chapter kay! I might even make banners for myself (unless one of my beautiful fans wants to make for me :]) I already have LOTS of pictures but cant realease them JUST yet b/c its vital to the story


	3. Chapter 3

The Uchiha Clan

I gasped and spun around seeing who the person was.

" Sasuke." i breathed out.

"What are doing here?"

"I was taking a walk...what are you doing here?" He looked towards the abandoned compound.

"I live here." I frowned slightly and bit my lip.

" Why do i smell so much blood?"

"You changed your mood quickly didnt you?"

" Me and my siblings got into a tiny argument."

" hn, i used to have an older brother." He started walking into the compund and signalled me to come with. So i did.

"hm, you said used to. What do you mean by that?" I asked sweetly my normal sweet voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"I dont consider him my brother anymore. "

"Why is that?" I questioned biting my lip.I felt like something was going to happen tonight. Not with sasuke you perverts! Just...something bad. Someones in the village. and i dont like it.

You see if my brother smells my blood in the air. Or if shukaku recognizes it. He comes running.

I looked around the compound. As i suspected. Blood. Everywhere.

I bit my lip harder.

"What happened?"

"My brother...he killed my entire clan."

" That...explains alot actually."

He chuckled darkly. "I guess it does."

"Hey sasuke...someone other than us is in the compound."

He stopped walking. "I know." I looked up the dark road. I figure stood there. It had a cloak on. It getting closer.

"Airi, run." I looked towards him. "You'll get in my way. So leave." I stared at the road with his normal cold glare. I nodded knowing i would get in his way and ran down the way we came.

I ran to the academy and bit my lip hard enough to make blood.

Gaara's POV

You smell that gaara? Its airi's blood. I guess you really do ahve to watch her every second. Heh.

I held my head in pain. He's right. It is Airi's.

I bounded down the stairs. My sand following.

"Yo gaara whats the hurry." Kankuro asked.

"Airi's blood." I said omniously and ran out the door.

I followed the scent all the way to the academy. There she was sitting on the swing.

"Airi. Come." She nodded and followed me home.

Airi's POV

CRAP! HE'S PISSED!

As soon as we got home i ran up to the couch and flipped over it used one arm and sat down next to Kankuro and Temari.

"Do that again and i will kill you i dont care if you are my little sister." Gaara spoke before head up stairs.

I slumped down while sensei,teamri and kankuro looked at me.

"What the HELL did you do?"

"It's a long story and some of it I cant tell you guys." I said burying my head into my knee's.

"You'll tell me later when their asleep right?" Temari whispered in my ear. I leaned against her which pretty much ment yes.

*a few hours later*

"G'night you two." Sensei said.

"Dont stay up to late or you'll look like gaara." I got an irk mark.

"Oops...sorry sis..."

"Go. Bed. Now." He and sensei ran upstairs like a giant snake was about to eat them.

"So...what happened?" Temari asked.

I told her the entire story and she just nodded being an awesome big sis.

"Wow, so did you find out who the cloaked person was?"

"No, i ran when sasuke told me to."

She smirked.

"Dont look at me like that! You i'm useless in fights!"

"Which is why after training with that loser team, except the hottie, you will train with me and kankuro." I rose an eyebrow but didnt complain.

"So are you gonna go to bed or stay up later?" She asked helping me off the couch.

"I think im gonna go talk to nii-san." She nodded and went to her shared room with kankuro. Heh, poor her.

"Wait temari!"

"Yes?"

"Whats it like sharing a room with kankuro?"

"Dont ask." She said sweat dropping. I chuckled

She went into the room and screamed. Actually...whay does happen in there 0_0

I went onto the roof where gaara was.

"Hi nii-san."

"Hello..." I suddenly got a little teary. I must've hurt his feelings!

I sat next to him and hugged him.

"You shouldnt be around me. Its a full moon."

"I dont care your my big brother." He looked to me and hugged me back.

"Sister, be careful with the Uchiha, he is strong. I dont want you getting hurt." Should I tell him about the figure?

"Brother? Can I tell you something?" He cringed slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"I saw this man, he had a long cloak and a hat on. He, was watching me and sasuke...Do you have any-"

"I'll look for him. And i will kill him!" He said standing up furious about to leave to find the man.

"No brother! Dont leave me!" I grabbed his shirt, he turned around shocked.

"What?"

"Dont leave me brother! Im scared!" I pulled myself to him and i was actually crying. He just stood there as stiff as a board.

'Dont worry Airi, i will never, leave you. Not even if you tell me to.'

Btw readers! I have 7 of these up! I use quizilla more than this here is my link!

.com/my/profile

Its the Mamma im in love with a criminal one! :) Its so you dont wait so long! Very sorry for the dilema! I thot no one was watching me on ! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Why me!**

I was walking down the road with Sasuke, heading to training with team 7.

"Hey...Airi?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yes?"

"That person...the other night...have you done anything or have any powers that someone may want?" I thought for alittle while.

"I dont know." I said shrugging and walking ahead. I saw his eyebrow twitch and i laughed inwardly.

"What do you mean you dont know?" He spat.

"I: A phrase one uses to call themselves. Dont: Something you do not posses. Or have no knowledge of. Know: Information one contains.

The phrase I dont kno-" He smacked his hand on my mouth.

"Ya, they wanted you for your brains alright." He said with a slight eyebrow twitch. His hand smelled good...well...this is gonna get two problems solved...

I licked his hand and he quickly took it away and wiped it on his training pants.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"He asked his twitching eyebrow finally going forward and turning into frowny eyebrows :(

"Well..your hand was on my mouth...and your hand smelled good...so i wanted to see what it tasted like." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Your so weird."

"Thank you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Umm, hey Sasuke? When do the others normally come?"

"Hm, about mabye an hour after me sakura comes, then naruto two hours later then kakashi an hour after naruto."

"Wow...why is everyone at training at such weird times?" I asked tilting my head.

"When do you guys train." He stated more than asked, quite coldly might i say.

"Uh-Erm- Eto...we dont." He looked at me.

"Your kidding right?" I shook my head and his entire right eye twitched now.

"So this is your first time training...then how are you supposed to fight? You dont have that gourd, or fan or...puppet."

"I um- they dont let me." I said sighing and putting my head down.

"Hn, well welcome to "wonderful world" of training. Good luck." He said leaning against the side of the bridge put his hands together and lifting them up to his mouth.

I sat on top of the ledge of the bridge and kicked my legs back and forth waiting.

*Three hours later*

"The idiots are later than usual." He said annoyed. Kakashi then appeared.

"Ah, sasuke i hope i didnt keep you and our "guest" waiting." He said lazily to sasuke then turned to smiled at me. I hopped off the ledge and put out my hand.

"Im airi!" I said energeticly. He just did a close eyed smile. His headband was covering one eye and he had white hair the swooping to the side ontop of his head.

He shook my hand then patted my head.

"I am Kakashi Hatake."

"Likes; He doesnt want to tell you Dislikes; none Hobbies; never thought of them." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Kakashi just laughed again and rubbed his head sweat dropping.

"Heh heh. Ya." I laughed at the two.

"Well, my likes are-"

"Everything happy and good." Sasuke interupted smirking. I huffed and continued.

"My likes are; Sweets, my brother and..hehe...ramen." Kakashi then facepalmed but was laughing.

"You must get along well with naruto." He said laughing still.

"Y-ya." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"And uh... my dislikes are..." I looked to sasuke and smirked.

"Well my new dislike is sasuke, for being mean and interupting me." He just sat there and hnned.

"Hn to you too!" I shouted at him, failing at holding back a smile.

"I also dislike killing, harming animals that were innocent, and bugs...plus puppets they just creep me out."

"But kan-"

"Exactly." I said interupting sasuke before he could even finish.

"My hobbies are...being awesome and...keeping my siblings under control." I said smirking alittle. Heh heh. Oh crap! Not the heh's again! BROTHER I WILL GET CHU FOR DIS!

" Well...it seems like the other too arent going to sho-"

"WAIT DONT GO WITHOUT ME! IM HERE BELIEVE IT! SAKURA IM HE-"

"NARUTO IM BEHIND YOU! YOU IDIOT LET ME GET THERE FIRST! OH SASUKE!" Sasuke freaked out and jumped off the bridge.

"Okay sakura-channnnnnn." Naruto said dreamily from the pathway leading to the bridge. I couldnt even see them yet!

I laughed a tiny bit. They soon came into view and smiled at me.

"Hi Airi!"

"Hey Airi-chan!" Naruto said with a slight blush.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey...wheres Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted looking around franticly.

Airi! You shouldnt train with them! Someone is watching you fight!

'Your the ONLY one watching me! Am i going insane!'

?'s POV

I watched the red haired girl. My next target. I was so close when his little brother interfered. Dammit Itachi.

" Hey, un. Why are we just watching her, un? We could easily take them all out."

"Yes but leader sama said we mustnt get caught." I spat at my blonde haired partner.

" Right forgot my man. Un."

(Haha them in the trees XD very poorly drawn drawing :P)

"Yaaaa... Anyways, her brother is also highly protective of her and those two boys seem to be growing feelings." 

"Which means we have to get her before it grows to much. Right?"

"BIngo." I looked at the red- headed girl. I think I should get her to leader quickly, before i grow feelings.

Airi's POV

"OW OW OW OKAY OW OKAY OKAY I GIVE I GIVE OW OW! HEY NO KUNAI THATS CHEATING!" I screamed at naruto. He just sweat dropped.

"Airi...its training...everythings fair." He said with loops.

"Hmph." I turned my head away and stuck up my nose.

"Wow. She's worse than you Naruto." Sakura said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! How bad is..uh..naruto exactly?" I said twitching slightly.

"It took him several tries to pass the genin exam." I raised my eyebrow.

"The genin exam? Isnt it insanely easy in the Leaf Village?"

"Hn, exactly." Sasuke said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Here like this." He said grabbing my wrists and arms showing me how to throw the kunai. He twisted my wrist and flung it a tiny bit my arm following. The kunai flew out of my hands and into the tree. I stared at it. I hadnt even done anything.

"Like that." He said letting go of me. Kakashi had looked away from his book to watch what sasuke was going to do. He was quite surprised at his action.

"Try it." Sasuke ordered. I nodded my head and twisted wrist and arm the right way and threw the kunai straight through the tree.

"WHAAAAAT?" Naruto shouted. "How could SHE get it farther than i could!" Sasuke smirked.

"Special technique i use." He said smirking at the blonde.

"I wanna know!"

"Sorry its a secret." He said his smirk growing.

"But we're teammates! You HAVE to tell me!"

"No i dont." He said turning away from him and walking towards kakashi. Kakashi whispered something in his ear and he formed a small blush on his face. But barely noticeable. He shook his head back and forth than went back to his normal face. Weird.

"Nice Airi." Sasuke said examining my work further.

"Haha, ya..." I said rubbing the back of my head. I looked at the sky. Didnt Temari want to train me a little too? *Sigh* Such a long day.

"Hm, well you all are dismissed! Team 7, think about ok. Im not forcing you." Kakashi had told team 7 about the chunin exams earlier.

"Bye kakashi sensei!" Sakura said waving while walking.

"Hn." Sasuke hnned popping off the tree he was leaning on.

"Hey! Airi want to go get some ramen?" I sighed at naruto.

"I would love to but i cant. Stupid temari wants me to train with her too!" He laughed at me.

"Good luck with that! Bye!" He ran off to the ramen shop.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke offered.

"Nah im fine! How dangerous is the village anyway? Haha." He looked at me wearily.

"Okay. Be careful though. It is still dangerous." I just waved bye to him and walked down the streets.

A hand went over my mouth and...licked me? What the-

"Sh, be quiet girl." A voice said infront of me. SO there are two people. I felt wet tears roll down my face.

"Hey dont cry, un. We're not going to hurt you!" The hand licked me again. I bit its tongue. It bit me back.

"Careful it bites hard. You might even bleed! Haha." The boy behind me said. I could they were boys because of their voices. Yes! Thats the perfect idea! Then gaara will come.

"Your little gaara wont come either." My eyes widend. How long have these two been watching me?


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting other teams!

Recap~

How long have these two been watching me?

A kunai ran past my face and I heard an ouch from the darkness.

"You little brat!" I closed my eyes and waiting for impact. The hand was lifted from my face and i was dropped to the ground. I heard footsteps run towards. I put my hands over my head and doubled over, scared. My sobs pierced the silence of the night. A hand layed on my back. I then heard a sigh.

"Your not going to get up are you?" Sasuke... I sobbed one last time and started to [weakly] get up.

"Come on, lets get you home." He scooped me up and carried me bridal style to my hotel.

"I told you to be careful." He said aggrivated.

"Im sorry." I apoligized.

"Sorry doesnt cut it!" I close my eyes tightly.

"They couldve killed you! And then you know what wouldve happened? Your brother wouldve gone and killed everyone!" My eyes shot open...he was right. I burst out into tears.

"Oh god. Dont cry." He put me down and knelt down to me. He lifted my chin up and I looked at him.

"Your brother...how did he find you the other night." He stated mroe than asked.

"He can smell my blood." I said biteing my lip slightly. He took out a kunai and ran it on my arm.

" Be careful. I dont want to save you anymore. Loser." He gaze turned cold and he ran off. Gaara quickly showed up and examined my arm.

"Who did this to you?" He asked furious.

"T-that m-man i-in the cloak i t-told you a-about." I lied trying to save sasuke.

"Dammit! Where the hell is he? I'll kill him!" Gaara's sand wrapped around me and pulled me towards him.

"What does shukaku say?"

"He thinks your lying..." He said ignoring my question a tiny bit and looking around to see if he could find any traces of where the strange teenager went.

I gulped.

"W-why would I l-lie?" I asked stuttering.

"Exactly, why would you lie about someone hurting you." He droned wrap his arm around me.

"Thats it. Your a ninja from the sand village. You need to toughen up. This is the last straw. Kankuro can suck it up." The sand incircled us and we were soon soaring to the hotel, roof to roof.

When we got to our roon the sand put the key in and he slammed the door open with me still in one arm, i was somewhat walking but he was holding me close. Kankuro and Temari looked at the door startled, then glanced down to my wrist, which was now covered in hot sticky blood.

"Airi what hap-!" Temari said running towards me but gaara put up a sand barrier between me and her.

"Dont touch her Temari." He said menacingly. She backed away as Gaara led me to our room. He sat me down on my mat (u know like the beds in japan thts at the hotels in Naruto?) and took out medical supplise. He neatly wrapped it up and healed it with chakra.

"You know brother, you could make an amazing Medic Nin." I complimented. He snorted.

"As if our village would except me being a healer."

"You never know brother." I said smiling. "You may even become Kazekage one day with your strength." He looked at me sadly.

"That will NEVER happen sister. I highly doubt it. Get some rest." He started to head for the open window.

"Sleep with me? Please? Im afraid of the two men coming back." I begged. He shut the window instead of climbing out and locked it.

"Two?"

"He had an accomplice." I stated matter of factly. He nodded and got under the covers on the mat and held me to his chest. All he had on was ninja short and a red button up shirt that rolled up on the sleeves. He had changed clothes a while ago so temari could wash them. So it was much more comfier than his ninja clothes, plus he had no gourd.

I quickly drifted to sleep with brother by my side.

4:30 A.M, Gaara's and Airi's room.

*click*

"hehehe"

*Snicker Snicker*

*Click* 

"What the HELL are you doing?" A harsh whisper vibrated through gaara's chest.

"Crap! I forgot he doesnt sleep! Run Temari run!" Another loud whisper came.

"Gaara whats going on?" I whispered with a hoarse voice, my sleepiness showing. 

"Nothing, go back to bed." I felt something soft on my forehead but it quickly left. Did he just kiss me.

*Click*

"KANKURO!" Gaara yelled but i ignored, alreayd drowsing off.

"sorry." Came a whisper but thats all I heard before darkness over came me again.

7:00 A.M Gaara's and Airi's room...again.

"Morning brother!" I shouted happily stretching my arms.

"Morning Airi." Gaara said next to me, sitting in a criss cross position. He was strange-to outsiders- when he was around me. He was more alive and passionate. Even a little loving.

But only when it was us two.

I walked down stairs with gaara right behind me and searched the kitchen for something to eat.

"Dammit Kankuro your such a pig." I snarled seeing as there was no food in the kitchen at all.

Gaara chuckled.

"Wanna go wake him up?" He asked mischieviously. I smirked.

"Ya." I grabbed all the oatmeal i could find...yes there was oatmeal but only Temari liked it. Its all mushy and brown... Blech.

Me and gaara made it, having alittle oatmeal fight in between. He was guarded by sand so it didnt last long.

I walked into kakuro's room while gaara leaned on the door with his usual monotone stare. He was around more people, and he changed...again.

I glanced around the room to see the weirdest things, broken vases, the closet had a break in it and the wall has a hole! Then i saw this square thingy on the nightstand.

"Dont touch those airi...there nasty." Gaara said picking it up with discust and throwing it out the window.

I held the bowl of fifteen packets worth of oatmeal. I crept over to Kankuro and slowly tipped it over his head.

*SPLAT!*

"AHHH WAHT THE F**K! WHAT THE HELL IS THE f**KING PIECE OF SH*T! AIRI? F*** YOU! AND GO TO f******* H**!" Kankuro screamed as he sat up with shaggy hair and oatmeal all over his unpainted face. My mouth started twitching into a smile. The smile turned into a giggle, then full on laugh!

"BWUAUAAUAUAUAU THATS HILARIOUS XDDDD OH CRAP! I BETTER RUN FOR MY LIFE! AHHHH! HAHAHAHA!" I ran downstairs, kankuro chasing me, and out the door, down the street and any where i could go. The thing was i was in my Pj's which consisted of a black, lacey spaggetti strap tank top and short, short, short red pajama shorts.

I ran down the streets of Konoha. The hokage stared at me as i smiled and laughed running away from my brother and smiled thinking of naruto.

Kankuro soon stopped but i didnt notice. I kept running as fast as i could. I was speeding so fast down the streets that i was a blur.

I ran up to this isle on top of a roof where a team and a sensei were. The sensei had weird hair and eyebrows along with one of his students. Another genin had two brown buns on her head and the last one has pure white eyes. I zoomed past them and jumped off the railing. Thye all rushed to see what I was. But I was gone by then. The student who was identical to his sensei started chasing after me at which I laughed at. He was having alittle trouble keeping up with me. I wasnt looking where i was going and ran straight off a bridge and was above the water.

"Uh oh." I said still in mid air. The boy caught up to me and grabbed my hand before i fell, bring me over back to land.

"Wow! You sure do run fast!" He said admiring. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Really? I've only trained once in my life and that was yesterday! I didnt even know how to throw a kunai until then! Haha" The boy stared at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Ya...ask Naruto..i was worse than him, well thats what sakura said."

"Then how on earth did you get to run so fast? Your amazing! And im one of the fastest in Konoha!"

"Oh my god...really?" He nodded smiling.

I guess all that running from Gaara's sand when i was little made me fast. I mean c'mon! You got to be faster than mr. gay sparkling fairy princess Edward Cullen! (lol :P XD)

"Im Rock Lee! And you are?"

"Airi! Nice to meet'cha!" i grinned at him.

"Are you participating in the exams?"

"Ya! Of course i am! Im so excited!" I said jumping up and down. He laughed. Two genins ran up beside him panting.

"Rock Lee...*pant* Your *Pant* too fast!"

" Why *Pant* are you running so *pant* much?" I looked at them.

"Hi! Im Airi! I'm faster than him!" I said smiling. The girl smiled at me.

"Hi. Im Ten Ten. And I noticed! That was amazing!"

"Im Neji Hyuga. Who may i ask, were you running from."

"My older brother, my family is made up of physcopaths." I sated bluntly ,smiling.

They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Alright! Bye!" I said waving!

"BYE AIRI! GOOD LUCK ON THE EXAMS!" RL (yes RL ^_^) said with hearts in his eyes.

"YOU TOO LEE! AND BE CAREFUL OF MY BROTHER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?" I was now a good distance away from them.

"ME!" And then they disappeared from my sight, covered by leaves. I kept walking and soon found someone i know.

"Sakura-chan!" I said waving. She smiled and ran up to me.

"Hey airi! Hows it goin! Wanna go shoppin?" She smiled at me.

"Sure!"

"Whats with the outfit? Trying to impress someone." She said wigggling her eyebrows.

"You wish! I had to escape from my brother, i perposely put 15 packets of oatmeal on his head." ^_^

O_O

OoO

"He's right behind me isnt he?" She nodded and let out a weep "yep"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY KANKURO! GET AWAY!" I started running down the street. My legs took to me one of the most safest places...if he was home.

I ran into the Uchiha compound and banged on his door.

"SASUKE LET ME IN! HURRY PLEASE!"

Sasuke's POV

Great the fangirls are here already. I sighed and got up to look through the peep hole in the door.

"Airi?"

"PLEASE SASUKE HURRY!" I quickly swung the door open, pulled her in, then locked it.

"Whats wrong."

"Kankuro and oatmeal on his head...not happy."

"So he was chasing after you?"

"My family is made up of physcopaths sasuke...yes...yes he was."

Airi's POV

He chuckled.

"So...wanna show me around Konoha?"

"I would rather be training but alright." He sighed and stuffed one hand in his pocket the other around my waist.

"This way." He said ignoring the adoring stares of older woman muttering how cute we were.

We stumbled upon another team.

"This is Team 6, the girl is Ino, the pineapple head is Shikamaru, and the other one is choji."

"OMG! SASUKKEEE! YOU CAME TO VISIT MEEE!" Ino screached. Sasuke fearfully backed away.

"A-actually."

The two boys came up to me.

"Yo im Shikamaru, and this is Choji. You must be here for the exams."

"Oh..um ya i am! Im airi! Nice to meetcha!" I smiled.

"Hey you wanna go to the meat restraunt!" Choji asked giving me a toothy grin. Sasuke stared in jealously while being trampled by Ino.

"Sure! Are you coming shika?"

"Ya why not." He said lazily.

"You know, your not as bothersome as kunoichi here. Can you move to Konoha?" Shika asked.

"Sorry. Cant. My father would probably start a war with Konoha if i moved." 

"Who's your dad?" Choji asked stuffing his mouth.

"Oh the kazekage." I said nonchalantly picking at my nails.

The two stared at me.

"Thats insane..." Shika said.

I just laughed.

"Well..i better get home! My brothers are probably killing each other already." I laughed and smiled.

"Oh here. Heres the money for the bill." I slapped down a bundle of money not paying attention how much and left.

! 

IM backkkkkkkkk! 3 hope u liked this one. Poor sasuke is jealous of shika and cho!XD


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out of the store smiling. Shika and Choji were nice. As soon I walked out guess who is aw with his hands in his pockets waiting for me.

Sasuke.

"Hey sasuke." I said smiling.

"Hey, need some one to walk you home?" He asked with smirk. I nodded.

We soon arrived to the door of my temporary apartment in Konaha.

"Hey...uh would you...um..." He rubbed the back of his head and i could see a small blush on his face.

"Would you...want to hang out at my place...tomorrow? Mabye watch a movie? And train alittle for the Chunnin exams" He asked nervously.

"Sure! What time!" I asked happily. He looked relieved.

"Any times good. Im normally up at 5 in the morning so ya. Just stop by. See you later...Airi." I opened the door to my apartment and sand enclosed on me.

"G-gaara?"

"Shutup! WHERE IS IT? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT IT? AIRI DONT PRETEND YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" I cringed.

"G-gaara-sama whats missing i'll tell you where it is!"

"My. Teddy. Bear." He said closing the sand. He is a very dangerous brother.

" Check under -the blankets!" I said with my last breathe of air. He let me go and went to search for it while i ran out fo the apartment annnd back to Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro watched me run in fear from my brother for the first time, Konoha was changing me.

"Sasuke!" He turned around surprised. I grabbed onto him.

"Let me stay with you gaara has gone crazy! Im scared!" He put his arm around my shoulder and started walking. I'll take that as a yes.

Tune in next time forr!

"Hey wannna go take a walk outside of the gates?"

"Sasuke! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT? Y-your a freaking criminal!"

"Thats what ninjas do! Did you want me to let you get HURT?"

"RAMMMEENN! 

(^_^)(^_^)

Me: Yo Naru-toooo

Naruto: Yoooo

Sasuke: UMM are we doing this now? 

Me: Nope just me and Naruto! Bye bye *pulls lever*

Sasuke: What the f-*drops through trap door* airiiiiI!

Naruto: Ramen time?

Me: :3 can airi come?

Airi: Sure! (^_^) i luv you ally!

Me: Aww! (^_^) I luv you too airi!

Naruto: But i thought you loved Dei-

Me: BYE NARUTO!

Naruto: *falls threw trap door.* ow.

Sasuke: Shudup loser! Get off of me!


End file.
